


A Master and lover

by LiliumVeith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Freeform, Jedi Code, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), My First Smut, Qui-Gon Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumVeith/pseuds/LiliumVeith
Summary: An AU: Qui Gon lives: when he meets Anakin Obi Wan become a knight and Qui Gon took the young boy as Palawan.Obi Wan just take a padawan when he is a little older. His apprentice is a human girl named Kiandra Mahid and at some moment in her life she become aware of a different affection for her master.The clone wars will begin any way, but at a different time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Hi this is my first smut story, so I hope doing it right

Sharing a bed when on a mission was not a new thing for any Jedi, sometimes there’s only one bed. Even for her it wasn’t a thing to bother, until a year ago, when she realizes what was that strange sensation she was feeling when near Master Kenobi.  
The first hypothesis to pop onto Kiandra’s mind was that she was sick, must be. One day, on a training session, he hold her in the correct kata posture and she thought was passing out, her knees become weak and when he told the instructions about what should change in her posture it sent a shiver through her spine, so she thought was in fever.  
By that time she doesn’t know that a sort of other things may cause a shiver so she said, “Master, suddenly I don’t feel good, maybe I’m feverish.”  
Master Kenobi was concerned “Let’s go to the halls of healing, younger one, you never gets sick.” And he put a hand over her forehead “Strange, don’t seem in fever.” At that moment Kiandra felt her knees feeble again.  
Master Kenobi was very concerned, put her arm around his shoulder and took her to the halls of healing, once there leave his Padawan with a healer, and waits outside.  
Kiandra was sitting on the exam table the healer, a young human female named Ris Zaled, scanning the girl with calm and said to her “You are fine, no fever, maybe you are stressed?” Kiandra responded, “I don’t feel like that.”  
Zaled had a slight concerned look “Well, is Master Kenobi pushing too hard at your training?”  
The girl look at her, wide yes “No, never, he is very nice.”  
The older woman said, “Then, my opinion is that you’re fine. Just need some rest. Let’s go back to your master, I’ll say that to him.”  
Kiandra was a bit confused, because she could swear was sick, but said “Ok master Zaled, Thank you.”  
Obi Wan was relieved to hear his Padawan was fine and healthy as always, and took Kiandra to her quarter, “Rest for today younger one, we can continue from where we stop another moment.” And put a hand at her shoulder fondly “See you tomorrow.”  
Kiandra walks to the fresher, feeling so confused and take a bath, back at the quarter she sat at the floor on a meditative pose calming her mind, once she is ready, start to analyse her own feelings and realises, very ashamed of herself, the sensation she had understand as fever was the heat she felt when her master was very near to her and that shiver was caused by his voice near her ears.  
Frowning in disbelief and closing eyes _“Stars, Am I stupid? That’s so wrong, I can’t feel this way.”_  
That realization hit the girl hard, she was 16 and never had felt that sort of ‘thing’, she usually thought master Kenobi as her friend - closest one, the most trusted person at galaxy and the best Jedi she ever met; if in her life become half the Jedi he was she will be happy.  
But that sort of awe was completely forbidden, inadequate and Kiandra was feeling like a sinner.  
She gave up meditating; she must keep that feeling and hide it deeper in soul, a far place where she couldn’t look at it, ever; lying sad at her bed she had an uncomfortable rest. 

Now, more then a year after, she was there in utterly discomfort, sharing a bed with her master.  
He was sleeping so peaceful; at dim light she could see his back; he was always so kind to her, wish could caress his hair and cuddle him while pretending sleep. After all Ord Mantel was cold place, would be nice to feel warm, _“Kiandra stop, don’t think these sort of thing”_ , she move quietly turning her back to Kenobi to tame her mind but at this moment he move in his sleep, spooning her; Kiandra almost panicked _“Oh Force, I’ll never become a Jedi knight ‘cause ‘ll dye right here in Ord Mantel.”_ However she stay feeling his warm body and adjusting her hips just slightly to make it the closest possible as his, _“There’s a way he could be even closer.”_  
And she blushes just to think about it; Kiandra ended up sleeping in Kenobi’s arms where was confortable and safe, there’s no safest place in galaxy.

In the middle of that night Kenobi wake up, for a millisecond uncertain about where he was, then he remembered the whole mission, they are almost at the end of it now; then he realises his left arm was numb, his padawan was in top of it and he don’t mind moving because don’t want to wake the girl, he could tell she was very asleep now, just for the pace of her breathing.  
Having a Padawan was great responsibility but the girl made it a lot easier: she was a quick learner, diligent student, strong fighter and she never gave up and doesn’t matter how hard he push she never made a single complaint; of course she had some flaws: stubbornness was the worst, always looking for adventure, a dreamer and had an annoying tendency for being late but he must admit, she work hard on that last.  
Though during last year she was changing, becoming more distant, silent and even sad; a dozen different times he had asked what was wrong and she said was fine, but with such a stern face and never looking in his eyes.  
When asleep like now she look a lot more like the girl he was used of, he caress that raven black hair tenderly _“Sleep well padawan of mine, dear girl.”_  
In the last day of their mission, when things get complicated she showed another side of her – reckless, enjoying fighting in a completely different way. Obi Wan had noticed in another occasions her fight style changing, not exactly the style but was like she was taking pleasure from it, enjoying a little bit too wildly.  
They will need to have a long conversation when back at Coruscant, right now he was saying through their bond “Stop, what are you doing? Keep your focus”  
When everything was done, Kenobi was relieved for being at ‘home’ again; Kiandra was looking to her boots the whole time, trying to not look at his face.  
“I need to have a conversation with you Kiandra, after our meeting with the Council, all right?” He looks worried.  
“Yes, master.” She responded, still looking to her boots. _“Karking, he’s mad at me.”_

Yoda noticed something wrong with those two, the girl was holding her hands at back, staring the floor; Obi Wan sometimes looks at his Padawan, a crease between his brows and a tired expression.  
After their meeting, Yoda asked to talk with Obi Wan so he said to Kiandra wait for him at her quarter.  
“Concerned you look Kenobi, problems? Something about the mission, hum?” the older one was looking at Obi Wan; usually he hides nothing from the Council.  
“Nothing about the mission master, but about one thing that happen there: Kiandra showed great recklessness, she almost look like another person.”  
“Hum…at a difficult age she is now, problems she gave you few from I ever know, right?”  
“True master, but it’s not only that, she was enjoying fighting. It’s not the first time I notice that, just like it’s the only moment she’s not holding herself back from something. I tried to talk but have any success. She’s becoming different, quieter.”  
“Complaining that your padawan is quiet are you? First one to do that you must be, Kenobi.” Yoda was old, and during different times he saw that sort of situation – probably the girl was having feelings for the master. It was nothing unusual, the master must learn how to transform the sentiment in a quieter, peaceful appreciation; but Obi Wan probably was too modest to notice that he was responsible for the changing in the young woman's behaviour.  
“Master, are you joking me?”  
“Joking no, but complaining you is! Young Mahid your attention need, talk to her you must. Afraid of talking things to you she can’t be; remember, fear is the path to dark side.”  
Kenobi was looking to the floor, thinking about Yoda’s words; Kiandra always had permission to talk anything to him no boundaries between them, maybe he need to reassure it to her, maybe she was afraid of telling something, he nods “Yes master, I understand. Thank you.”  
“May the force be with you.”

He walks to Kiandra’s quarter and when he was about to nock her voice come from inside “Come in, Master.”  
Her quarter was neat, her only possession was a plant near the window, the girl was sitting very still in the edge of the bed, looking to the floor; her short bob hair looking a little messy, but shiny and voluminous as always, the Padawan braid passing her shoulders.  
“Why you are looking to the floor, younger one? Look at me.” The man says in calm voice.  
She made an effort to look into Kenobi’s eyes; those gorgeous blue eyes, but fail looking to the wall behind him instead.  
Noticing that, he sighs messing with his own hair and take a sit by her side “What’s wrong Kiandra? Why don’t you talk to me the way you used to do? Did I make something wrong to you? You know that you can talk about anything to me. Don't you?”  
Kiandra was blinking, trying to keep her shields high enough and tears at bay; the man was thinking she was sad with him or that something wrong with her was his fault. “What, master? You don’t make anything wrong, don’t you see?”  
And she couldn’t hold her tears, was holding them for more than a year and now was hard to make it stop; her face was hidden on her hands.  
He doesn’t know what to do, she was looking so desperate, his heart was aching for seeing her state, he put an arm around her shoulders trying to give her some comfort, then she hid her face on the crook of his neck sobbing “I’m so sorry master, so very sorry.”  
Cupping her face gently, he says “It will be ok, Ki. You don’t need to feel this way, right?” And was drying those tears with his thumb “You just need to keep focused when at field, don’t throw yourself at combat like that, its not the Jedi way.”  
_“Force, he is blind, he think I’m like that because Ord Mantel.”_  
And she take a decision, probably was the poor and less Jedi-like decision she ever made in life; she move slight and kiss Obi Wan, partially because she wants him so bad but also to make him shut. In the beginning was a chaste and clumsy kiss, because was her third kiss in life but he close his eyes when she gave it and soon she was growing more confident and deepen it.

Only some moments ago the girl was crying and now was kissing and it took him some moments to realise was corresponding, _“Stars, Kenobi. Stop it!”_ and standing up in a hurry, breaking their contact. “I’m sorry Kiandra, It shouldn’t have happen, if you feel the urge to report that to the Council I’ll understand, it was inadequate.”  
He was about to leave her quarter when she stand and put her back over the door, crossing his way. “Don’t say that master, please.”  
“Don’t say what?” he ask confuse.  
“Apologizing for a movement I made, and most important pretending it never happened, don’t say it.”  
Again he was messing with his hair, “Don’t matter who made the movement, I’m your mentor, responsible for you and I’m very older than you.”  
He could see again that defiant posture, looking him down her nose “You’ll never see with your own eyes, right? What’s wrong with me?”  
Obi Wan was frowning at her “Excuse me?”  
Kiandra locked the door behind her, she was about to take another bad decision, but if she doesn’t take it now, the moment could pass.  
“You are the wrong thing with me, I want you in the way a woman want a man. That’s why I’m so ‘different’, you can’t imagine the effort it took keeping it hide even from myself, from our force bond. But now I’m tired of hiding it, and of crying over it.”  
He was petrified there, lips parted and eyes wide, blinking “That’s not possible, I’m flattered but it’s wrong, the Code forbids that kind of relation…” she muffled his voice with another kiss, a proper one this time, again he was corresponding it, so she caress the inside of his mouth with her tongue, boldly, the only sound in that room was of their breathing but again he stop her “Kiandra, no, the Code prohibit it and you’re just a girl, my padawan.”  
She kept her arms around his neck “Can’t you see there’s a women in front of you now? The code prevents us from attachments and we don’t need to be attached, just…teach me these things, like you did with all the other things.” And she took one of his hands and put it on her waist. “If you don’t want it because can’t see me like a women, then fine, but I know very well you notice me growing up don’t you? If you say you don’t like that kiss I will understand.”  
Kenobi have eyes shut now, of course he could lie to her and say don’t like her this way. In the other hand probably it was just a phase and keep denying a kiss would just end up making her think about that even more.  
Of course he was more than aware of her, physical development to say so, she came from little to lithe and from skinny to slender in a blink of an eye but he never imagined that sort of thing would happen.  
Kiandra was happy, if that kind of intention disgusted him, which was her major fear, he would not be thinking about it - and he was thinking for some time now.  
When Obi Wan look at her again, she was biting her lower lip slightly, “Now that you told me truth, look me in the eyes as you always did.”  
She obey him, and look deep into his eyes – her eyes are green fringed by long lashes and in them Obi Wan could see, despite her bold attitude, some glisten of tears and the way she was nervous.  
He caressed her hair and Padawan braid; it was like silk on his fingers, then move to her cheek, she still had some freckles on it, caressing it with affection _“Why, for all the stars she wants it?”_ finally cupping her face, if all people would agree about something was that the galaxy was vast and that Kiandra was beautiful, he kiss her lips so fondly.  
One hand resting at her waist respectfully another in the nape of the neck savouring her in a way he never thought was possible, keeping a slow pace to enjoy, it was feeling really good.  
For a moment Kiandra thought she would dye, but now she wants to keep living to learn more – despite all the Code forbid thing somehow he was skilled and she wants to be like that to.  
His kiss begins very tender and was progressing slowly, she was adjusting to its pace trying to not seem needy, caressing his back and hair; they are getting more avid and without noticing, she let escape a low moan in his mouth.  
With this warning, he stops and says, “Our lesson is ended, you must rest younger one. Early tomorrow you need to train your lightsaber skills.”  
She tried to say something but words don’t come to her for a while, then she just nod, “Yes, master.” Unlocking the door, he leaves the room in a very collected way but she could notice he was blushing.


	2. Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Obi Wan talks to his former master about his problems with Kiandra. Qui Gon ,like any other person that stays more then 3 seconds with them, know the girl is in love with Kenobi.  
> So, here all we basically have is smut. It's my first time writing it,as it was first time for Kiandra, hope I'm doing right.

During the next weeks their life remains normal, she doesn’t dare trying another advance and was in almost normal behaviour.  
He was relieved; that madness was gone and his girl was back, diligent as always thought sometimes he was thinking about the kiss and that soft skin.  
At another occasions he was able to notice Kiandra watching him in a way a padawan shouldn’t do with a master - resembling a Corellian panther trying to catch a prey.  
One day, he was talking with his old master Qui Gon “Did Anakin gave you much problems when he was a padawan? Or I give you much problems?” Jinn looks at his former apprentice with a raised brow “If Anakin gave me trouble? The guy was in a pod race at lower Coruscant at twelve and it was one light problem and you, well you were fine; problems with Kiandra?”  
Kenobi just sights “Kind of, she never gave one single problem before but now she’s changing, silent, reckless.”  
Qui Gon chuckle lightly “She’s in love with you, my friend.”  
He was baffled “How did you know it?”  
“There’s a lot of clues: the way she look at you, her body language also betray: it’s like she is in sync you move to a position she soon accompany you, she’s also eager to please you – no teenager is like that.”  
Obi Wan was in disbelief “No, its because she’s a committed student.”  
“I’m not saying the contraire, she’s a good girl, but you say something to her then she do it immediately, believe me it’s not just commitment to the Jedi. She’s fond of you.”  
He was smiling to his former apprentice “Don’t worry, its normal, she’s what? Sixteen?”  
“No, seventeen almost eighteen. Force, what I can do?”  
Jinn shrugs “Nothing, let it be, keep training her and soon it’ll be just friendship. It’s a phase, you’re very close and she’s becoming a woman but it will pass.”  
“Hope you're right.” He sighs, “Things were simpler when she was a girl.”  
“Don’t be grumpy, you should feel flattered, she’s stunning.”  
Kenobi was not able to tell his old master that Kiandra had confessed feelings and asked for a kiss.

On the next week they are going to Ryloth and Kiandra was curious “So why us Master? Master Secura could blend in easily there.”  
“Yes, but I have an important contact, he must talk to me and Ryloth sounded good to that person.”  
“Sound’s like a strange choice to me.”  
“For me too younger one, but that person gave me important information another occasions.” However Kenobi knew well his contact was there for the girls, and perhaps for the ryll trance.  
“That person is a lad, master?” she asked, one brow raised.  
“Yes, he is.”  
“Well, don’t sound strange anymore, he’s there for the pretty girls.” And she sighs.  
“Remember Kiandra, stay close to me, if by any means we get separated stay in town.”  
She nods “Yes, master. Their environment could be lethal outside.”  
Once in Ryloth they’re lodged in a small hotel at the Octagon district, dressed in normal clothes, their lightsabers well covered by it; Probably the girl who hosted thought they’re couple because gave them a room with a large bed. Kiandra opens the window, the landscape was exotic and beautiful “Come and see master, its amazing” the whole city as craved in a lonely mountain, it was red coloured, honeycomb windows everywhere. They could see a statue of the Twi’Lek goddess with arms extended in what she thought was a blessing posture, almost a hundred candles at its feet.  
Obi Wan smile seeing the girl excitement, put a hand in her shoulder “Its very beautiful, really exotic.”  
“What you think she’s blessing?”  
“The city and the people, I guess, they worship a Great Mother who gave life to everything with her breath.”  
She smile warmly to him “I like here, it’s a tad too warm, but it feel good.”  
“We’ll not stay long thought, three days, I hope we find Bahtik today but he can be late.”  
She turns to him, back to the landscape, facing her master “What kind of person is that Bahtik lad?”  
He shrugs “A strange one, a vagabond but he gets good information sometimes.”  
She frowns, not able to believe his master listens to such a person “But why he talk those things to you, what you pay in return.”  
“He thinks owes me something.” Toying his beard becoming aware of her physical contact. “You must learn younger one, to see beyond the appearances.”  
Kiandra was looking at his eyes, a silence fell between them; she put a hand at the nape of his neck, caressing so fondly that he closed his eyes.  
She smiles because the man was gorgeous; with other arm she holds his waist and get even closer for a kiss. 

Qui Gon words are echoing in his mind _“let it be”_ certainly corresponding her was a stretch from the advise of his former master, but once in his life he could let it be, soon she would be ready for the tests and follow her own path, it would be just a phase, just curiosity about the opposite sex.  
He holds her by the hips returning the kiss; soon they’re exploring each other mouths with their tongs, in a languid rhythm - months ago she had asked him to teach her those things, now he was accepting the task. Once in his life, when young, had experienced the pleasures of the flesh but he chose the Jedi path; why he could expect his apprentice would never want to taste those things?

Kiandra’s heart was skipping a beat, just in her wilds dreams he could accept her in such a passionate way, his hands are exploring her back, the nape of her neck, she soon discovered it was a sensitive spot her skin was broking in goose bumps from his touches, she getting more adventurous and start to explore inside his shirt, feeling the toned muscles of his torso, teasing him with her short nails.  
Kenobi realises they are at a window, he stop kissing she was looking at him in a disappointed way, her pink lips swollen from kissing; They are at afternoon, Bahtik would not show up at the meeting place until very late in the night.  
So he sit at the edge of that large bed, “Come here younger one, we need to talk”  
She was in front of him narrowing her eyes studying his expressions and in a daring movement she sit on his lap “Yes, master.”  
He thinks _“Force, where she learn these things?”_ and say to her “Once you said you want me to teach you, what exactly you want?”  
Again she was biting her lower lip “Everything”  
He smiles in amusement “What you mean with it, be specific, no one knows everything about any subject.”  
She was playing with her own hands but says very matter of fact “Well, the lustful things: kisses, sex, pleasure.”  
He was looking her; one brow rose “You know very well, spending time in leisure is not the Jedi way, right?”  
She nods keeping her face stern “Yes I know, however I don’t found any line in the Code forbidding it specifically, of course sex should not come first then my duties, nor I could have attachments but is not saying there that I must keep virgin forever. I’ve searched.”  
He sighs, “However you know, if someone discover that we made anything, even those kisses, we could end up expelled from the Order? Do you want it?”  
Kiandra was staring him “No, not really, but I want to know what I’m leaving behind. Don’t you think is fair enough?”  
He nod to her “In a certain unorthodox point of view, yes. But why me?”  
She avert his gaze for a moment, searching a explanation “Should I pick a random guy I find attractive for doing it, or my closest friend and mentor?”  
He was caressing her face, that black hair tied back, she used her padawan braid to tie it and keep disguised as a random person, if they were not Jedi would be so simple; he caressed the nape of her neck, she close her eyes when he does it – a sensitive spot, he felt a urge to seeing her reaction when it get kissed but resisted, he must keep things at a slow pace, the word ‘virgin’ was echoing in his mind.  
He kiss her passionately, she was a fast learner on that matter like at any other, corresponding and adjusting herself to his rhythm, exploring his mouth with her tongue, biting his lower lip softly.  
She was getting more aroused, her breathing becoming faster when he start kissing her neck, his beard tickling slight, again her hands are exploring the skin under his shirt and moan when he bite her neck, she start to take his shirt off and he lets it happen; she was tracing patterns on his exposed torso with her fingers and caressing his hair, again she moan very low when he kiss her collarbone.  
He says to her “Get up, darling” when she leaves his lap, he gets up too, kissing her forehead, caressing her face and he remove the belt with his lightsaber putting it on the table at side of the bed, he kiss her face “Are you sure want to do it, Ki?”  
She nod “Yes, teach me.”  
He gave her another kiss, a soft one, then remove her blouse exposing her breasts, she doesn’t felt ashamed nor try to cover them, just rested her hands on his waist while was being kissed at shoulders and caressed all over her back. He removed her belt with lightsaber also, putting it with his.  
She was about to open his trousers but he says “No, not yet” instead she got near, kissing his neck then biting it and for the first time he let escape a moan and it was very arousing to her.  
Obi Wan was exploring her body learning from reactions what aroused her most, he couldn’t recall a delightful research in life; the way she whimper when he licked her nipple and start sucking it make he even harder; but it was about her, pleasuring her the most.  
Kiandra’s eyes are closed, an effort to reduce all the stimuli happening over her body, she doesn’t knew her breasts were so sensitive, and the way he kissed her sternum, he was going down leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites over her flat stomach, those leave a trail of fire; now he was taking her leggings of, stroking her thighs, cupping her butt “Stars, that’s good.” She was a moaning mess “Master, kiss my lips, please.” Again they’re kissing, in a hunger way, she was grinding her hips against his, grabbing his butt trying to make his body even closer; then he starts to rub between her legs. If it were so good with a piece of fabric separating them, how hot would be feeling his skin on her sex? So she take the underwear off, she was totally naked now, for a moment worried if it was a pleasant sight but he said in a husky voice “You are very beautiful, Ki” she notice his pupils dilated making his eyes somewhat darker; he removed his trousers but keep his boxers on.  
She smile and take his hand “Come to bed, Obi Wan” it was the first time calling him like that, all those years was just Master or Master Kenobi thought sometimes he called her Ki _“Well, I’m naked going to bed with him, what’s the problem calling him Obi Wan?”_  
They’re in bed, Obi Wan on top pressing his forehead on hers, “If at any moment you change your mind, just ask me to stop right?”  
She nod, “Right, but I want you to keep going.” He was caressing her tights, then start rubbing her clit while massing her breast and kissing her neck; Obi Wan thought she look entranced – lips parted, eyes fixated, moaning low; she was wet, inner tights slippery, on the edge of coming but not yet, he must taste her first.  
Kiandra was trying to keep her mind functioning and her attention on his reactions but it felt like her thoughts are escaping, the only important thing was the heat spreading thought her body, the world was running in a slow motion when she listen her master whispering in her ear “Spread you legs for me, darling” he was leaving a trail of kisses over her body, feeling that soft skin; when he was kissing her inner thighs she lean on her elbows looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks from both embarrassment and arousal, he looks at her giving a wicked smile before starts devouring her; she made a perfect O with her lips surprised by the velvety touch on her pussy.  
He was flicking his tongue on her clit and she let escape a louder moan this time, trying to muffle it with her hand. She was dripping wet and tasted so good, again was near to come, he could tell by the way she was pulling his hair, jerking hips and head thrown back moaning loud and saying “Oh master!” in a desperate crying; the first time she said it aloud Obi Wan’s mind become foggy if he was not keeping himself controlled he could have stop eating her up to fuck her deeply, he just even knew that a single word could turn him on that much.  
Kiandra’s mind is clouded again, all she could do is say again “Oh master” and feel a jolt of pleasure, for a moment just able to see a white sparkle, when her eyes are open Obi Wan is laid at her side, stroking her cheek with that mischievous smile “Are you fine, Ki?” she bit her lip, “Fine? I’m very better than that.”  
Kneeling in bed, one leg on each side of him, humping on his hips and looking at him with those corellian panther eyes of her.  
Obi Wan is caressing her breasts “You tastes very sweet.” She smile, lowering her body, not stopping rocking her hips because despite feeling very sensitive now, she’s also intrigued by the bulge in his underwear, she whisper in his ear “So let me taste it, from your lips” licks his lips feeling a taste of her juices mixed with their saliva, in fact it tasted very carnal. She realizes even his beard is wet from her and then suck his chin,Kiandra always had fantasied secretly about doing it. Obi Wan hisses when she does it, she was increasing the difficulty to him keep controlled.  
The girl is taking the chore of making her master’s composure desitegrate very seriously; after all he had given so much pleasure to her that she feel a need to return the favour.  
The way he hisses when she was attacking his neck with lips and teeth, oh stars, so delicious; she was sucking some skin when he says “Stop Ki, no marks ok?” with a sheepish smile in her voice “Sorry, master”, and she keep going down on him, kissing his torso, feeling that warm skin and those strong muscles underneath it, planting sensual kisses under his navel, then sitting on his legs stroking his cock, first over his boxers and soon taking it on her hand, a little afraid of doing something wrong, it was hard and warm in her small hands and she can’t help but wander how it would feel inside, while stroking its head with her thumb, “Tell me if a make something wrong” wrapping a hand around it and starting to stroke gently, he nods “You are doing good, just do a tad harder.” She was growing confident, stroking up and down his shaft “like this, master?” he moans “Yes, good, very good.”  
It was a different sort of pleasure giving it to another person, being provoking those sensations, and when she saw a small drop of pre cum on it felt an incontrollable urge to taste it. First she licked its head, feeling the salty taste then took it in her mouth, trying to keep her teeth out of the way and hollowing her cheeks.  
Obi Wan was lying on his back letting Kiandra explore his body, Force she was a teaser, the wicked way she look in his eyes before start using hands and lips, soon he recognized the need to feel that warm body in his arms "Come here, girl" he rasped; when they are facing each other again he kissed her, tracing the outline of those reddened lips with tongue, sucking her bottom lip, cupping her supple breasts and kissing her neck; she purred in his ear "I want you" brushing lips on his ear and it send shivers along his spine.  
He was lying her in the bed, their foreheads press together, she was running her legs up and down his sides, arms around his neck bitting her bottom lip with expectation on her face. Obi Wan start entering her slowly, from a slight higher angle and giving her time to adjust; worried to cause pain, he never had a virgin before and she was very tight.  
Kiandra was keeping the eye contact caressing his hair and feeling he inside her body, it was uncomfortable on the beginning but not nearly painful as sometime is referred, and he was keeping a slow pace "Is it hurting you?" she could listen the worry tone in his voice, she smile and brush her lips over his "No, I'm fine now" and she start to thrust her hips upward softly for some friction, while he rock back and forth, soon they're adjusted to a sync pace, each time she thrust her clit hit the base of his cock it was like building pleasure.  
After some time she was cupping his butt, trying to make he deeper inside and thrusting quicker, he could see she was again near to come: glassy eyes, flushed cheeks, clashing her lips agains his.  
Obi Wan close his eyes for a while, trying to ignore that sensation of being in fire, not surrendering to the immediate recompense of come right now; it was better building it, waiting for a stronger sensation, a intense orgasm. He could feel her walls clenching around, opening his eyes to see that beautiful face in her orgasm, crying his name "Obi Wan" and he kissed her fondly.  
Again all that Kiandra could see was that white sparkle and the warm sensation spreading through her body, from the tips of her fingers to the roots of her hair, just more intense this time, compensating the time she had building it. She reach for his lips again, in a languid kiss and wrap her strong legs around his hips, so he could be even deep inside her.  
Obi Wan was quicken his pace now, the warmth, silky and wet sensation of being inside her and the way she was given herself to him, so passionate it wasn't only the way her legs are wrapped around his hips, it was the way she was looking in his eyes in such abandon, trusting him completely. When his release come is was intense, the first wave was so much that send tears to his eyes and he had to grab the nightstand for some support, when it was over he was panting, he hugs Kiandra thigh, kissing her forehead, freckles on her cheeks, the tip of nose and finally her lips.  
They keep like that for some time, silently appreciating each other; outside the night fell, soon they will have to abandon that bliss to find someone, but for now they both just want to be like that, embraced, feeling that post sex trance; just like any other lovers could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it! xoxo


End file.
